Carnaval
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Heraldo siente que es la tercera rueda en la cita de Jericho con Kole, y siendo el día de San Valentín es peor. Mientras trata de mantener la compostura, puede que aprenda una o dos cosas de cierto amigo rubio. Traducción de un one-shot de TheFoolOnMelancholyHill.


_Esta es una traducción de un fic de TheFoolOnMelancholyHill, por lo que nada que veas aquí me pertenece a mi, mucho menos los personajes de la historia, que son de sus respectivos creadores y propietarios._

* * *

"_Uno creería que la gente tiene suficiente con las canciones de amor tontas, pero miro a mi alrededor y veo que no es así. Algunas personas quieren llenar el mundo de canciones de amor tontas. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Quisiera saber, porque ahí voy otra vez…_"

La clásica melodía corría en la cabeza de Heraldo mientras caminaba por el concurrido festival. Había muchos paseos, juegos y premios qué ganar. Se mezclaba bien con la multitud por su atuendo: había decidido ir casual usando una camiseta color azul oscuro, un pantalón, lentes de sol y una gorra negra. Al avanzar notó que había una persona metida en un disfraz de corazón gigante con una sonrisa cosida y una expresión alegre "_Kole se volverá loca al verlo_" pensó. Como si hubiera sido una señal, escuchó un grito detrás de él. Se giró para ver a Kole, cuyos brazos estaban ocupados cargando animales de peluche que Jericho había ganado para ella. Una mano de Jericho estaba suavemente apretada en la mano libre de Kole y con la otra sostenía un algodón de azúcar azul.

\- Oh, Jericho ¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto con él! -exclamó Kole apuntando emocionada a la botarga en forma de corazón.

Jericho parecía divertirse con el comportamiento de Kole, pero no se quejó cuando ella lo jaló sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de responder. Heraldo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho deseando que ese día terminara lo antes posible. No podía creer que Jericho lo hubiera llevado a ese estúpido carnaval con ellos. Sabía que terminaría siendo la tercera rueda, con ellos dos estando juntos y todo eso, pero cuando Jericho lo miró con esos ojos de perrito grandes y verdes, bueno... No podía decirle que no a su mejor amigo así.

Oh, pero cómo deseaba haberlo hecho.

Especialmente el día más fastidioso del año, el día de San Valentín, para ser precisos.

Tal vez su problema no era la fiesta en sí. Quizá su problema era le gente que _participaba_ en la fiesta. Simplemente no tenía sentido para él, si de verdad amas a alguien, entonces ¿No debería ser siempre como el día de San Valentín? Heraldo no era un experto en el amor, por así decirlo, pero sabía lo básico sobre romance. Había tenido algunas citas y podía recordar de algunas de ellas que había tratado a esas chicas con el mayor respeto. Demonios, una vez ahorró el dinero suficiente para rentar toda la sala VIP de un restaurante y contratar a alguien que tocara el arpa sólo para impresionar a una chica.

El flash de una cámara sacó a Heraldo de sus pensamientos al ver que le habían tomado una foto a Jericho, Kole y ese raro corazón de San Valentín. Jericho seguía sonriendo incluso después de la foto mientras Kole abrazaba al corazón, luego tomó sus cosas y la mano del rubio.

\- Oigan, par de tórtolos, ¿Quieren subir a una de esas montañas rusas? -preguntó Heraldo a la pareja con su voz tranquila y ronca. Si iba a pasar todo el día ahí, al menos quería tener un poco de diversión.

Kole se veía un poco desconcertada.

\- Oh, lo siento Heraldo. Jericho y yo queríamos ir al túnel del amor. Pero sólo tomará un minuto, ¿Podemos ir después de eso?

\- _Sí, claro_. -murmuró Heraldo. Todas las parejas se estaban formando ahí por ser el día de San Valentín y todo eso. Estaba seguro que la espera sería más larga después. Sólo bufó, lo que Kole tomó como un "Sí", pues comenzó a jalar a Jericho. Sin embargo, él se quedó firmemente plantado en ese punto, mirando detenidamente a Heraldo con una expresión de preocupación. Heraldo sabía que estaba tratando de leer sus pensamientos. Su mejor amigo siempre sabía cuando algo le pasaba.

\- Jericho, ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Kole dejando de jalarle el brazo. Él negó levemente con la cabeza y gesticuló un par de palabras pidiéndole que lo dejara charlar un minuto a solas con Heraldo. -Está bien, voy a apartar los lugares, puedo ir a formarme. -dicho esto se alejó ansiosa entre la multitud.

Jericho tenía una expresión de "_tenemos que hablar_" mientras sujetaba el puño de Heraldo y lo conducía a un área menos concurrida. Soltó su brazo y golpeó suavemente el piso con el pie esperando una explicación.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Heraldo a su joven amigo, un poco exasperado. Jericho gesticuló y pasó una mano por sus rizados cabellos dorados.

\- "_Parece que algo te molesta. ¿Quieres decirme qué pasa?_"

Heraldo se mordió el labio. Por un lado, en serio quería irse de ahí, pero por otro lado, no quería arruinar el día de Jericho con Kole. Jericho quería que Heraldo estuviera ahí, por lo que obviamente no quería que se fuera. Pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Kole, ¿En verdad le importaría si se fuera? había estado atrapado por mucho tiempo.

\- Escucha, Jer -explicó Heraldo- sabes que me gusta la idea de que tú y Kole estén juntos; apoyo su relación, en serio. Pero ¿Para qué querías que viniera en primer lugar, si vas a pasar todo tu tiempo con ella mientras yo me quedo al margen?

Era el turno de Jericho de morderse el labio. Después de una pausa corta gesticuló lentamente.

\- "_Sé que ella puede enloquecer hoy y pedir un poco más de atención, pero es el día de San Valentín, quería traerte porque eres mi mejor amigo, y, bueno...Sabía que si no te invitaba lo pasarías sólo._" -Heraldo estaba un poco desconcertado por esa respuesta.

\- Entonces no tengo novia. ¿Qué hay de malo con estar sólo el día de San Valentín? -preguntó a la defensiva.

\- "_No hay nada malo con eso._ -explicó rápidamente Jericho- _Pero el que sea San Valentín no quiere decir que tengas que estar sólo. La razón por la que te traje es porque eres mi amigo. Tan simple como eso. Quería pasar el día con mi novia y mi mejor amigo. Para como yo lo veo, San Valentín no sólo es pasar el día con tu pareja, sino sobre lo que es importante en tu vida, más que eso, es sobre quién es importante en tu vida._" -hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada gesticulando tímidamente- "_Y Heraldo, no sé qué haría sin ti_".

Heraldo se había quedado sin palabras. Todo ese tiempo esa celebración le había parecido una gran pérdida de tiempo, pero con la percepción de Jericho, Heraldo ya tenía una mejor comprensión sobre lo que de verdad significa ese día.

_Amor._

Y no sólo el amor de pareja, sino el amor de los amigos, la familia, los titanes y todos aquellos que fueran importantes en su vida.

Sin pensarlo, dio un paso al frente y envolvió a Jericho en un cálido abrazo. Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon, pero pronto le devolvió el favor, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Heraldo sabía que era algo raro abrazar a su amigo, pero por una vez no quiso ocultar sus emociones. Jericho era literalmente la mejor persona con la que su vida se había cruzado y esperaba que pudieran seguir siendo los mejores amigos por un largo tiempo.

Heraldo se soltó con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos amoroso, debes regresar con Kole.

\- "_¿A quién le dices amoroso? Tú fuiste quien me abrazó._ -gesticuló Jericho con una sonrisita- _Además, tengo una mejor idea._"

* * *

Había tomado algo de tiempo, pero Jericho había logrado convencer a Kole de acompañarlo a él y a Heraldo a una montaña rusa llamada "El cañón del grito". El paseo había estado lleno de recodos y tenía un descenso aterrador al final. Jericho había hecho que Heraldo se sentara en medio, pero tan pronto como los gritos de Kole llenaron el aire, supo que sería un _largo_ paseo.

Mientras caminaban al pabellón de juego, Heraldo despeinó a Jericho. Sin importar qué, su mejor amigo siempre estaría ahí para él y con él era igual. Estarían el uno para el otro de forma incondicional, porque eso es lo que los amigos hacen.

Jericho no podía hablar, pero eso no significaba que Heraldo no pudiera escucharlo.

* * *

_Y bien... ¿Cómo estuvo tu San Valentín? :3_

_Realmente, yo creí que me iba a tocar ser la amargada, pues no tengo muchos amigos, pero con mis dos amigos, la pasé de lo mejor. Son personas muy divertidas y no podía dejar de reír con ellos. Son personas increíbles :'3_

_Por cierto, también quiero mucho a Somnia Stellarum, que aunque no me conoce en persona, puede pasar todas las tardes platicando conmigo :'3_

_Ok ya, ya me puse cursi ._._


End file.
